Forbidden Love
by Fanlover14
Summary: During the WWII era, will young love find a way to break through the society that holds them back! Slash & Bethan! Don't like don't read!


_**Sorry I have not been on in awhile! I just made this for my creative writing class and the teacher loved it! So I posted it for you guys! Will be updating other stories soon! Dedicated to Justme133 because she is a avid reader of mine and a great writer of Bethan! Here is to you! And also I don't own any rights to MBAV**_

It was the World War II Era, just as the Allied troops went overseas to fight the war in Europe and Japan. Ethan sat there in the candle light of the nightclub on Broadway in New York City. It was a smoky joint on the good side of town. People twirling on the dance floor as the band played up on the stage. Ethan loved the sound of this music, instruments playing and a beautiful woman singing for everyone to hear. He could see some of his friends up there wagging their fingers and twirling with girls in their arms. But Ethan would never dance up there with the girls, for Ethan was gay. And Ethan knew that it was frowned upon, which saddened him, knowing he could never express his love for someone. So there Ethan sat, a glass of whiskey in his hand, as he stared out at his friends having a good time. That's when a shadow descended upon him. As he turned he saw a savvy looking man, about his age if not a few years older, standing there in front of him.

Benny walked into the busy nightclub and out of the snow. He shook off any snow that had accumulated on his overcoat and began looking around for a place to sit. As he looked around the club he could see every table was taken. Benny had just moved here from California and he was not accustom to the busy nightlife of the east coast. Benny made his way across the club till someone in a corner table caught his eye. A young man sitting by himself drinking and looking out towards the dance floor.

"I wonder why he is sitting by himself." Benny said, noticing that there was a certain way the man looked at the men dancing. Slowly Benny made his way past the other patrons of the bar and towards the table.

"Hey sonny boy, how are ya?" Benny asked, a smile on his face.

"I'm just swell. Who are you if I may ask?" Ethan said quizzically, looking the man up and down, he noticed the man had short but shaggy brown hair, just like him. And from the look of how his shirt and overcoat fit, he could tell this new stranger was fit.

"Where are my manners? The names Benny, Benny Weir." The man said happily, a embarrassed look on his face after realizing he had forgotten to introduce himself.

"Well pal, my name's Ethan Morgan. Pleasure to meet ya!" Ethan said shyly, a deep crimson blush burning his cheeks right then and there.

"Do you mind if I sit here with you? I'm new to town and don't really know a soul around here." Benny said.

Ethan waved his hand to the chair in front of him motioning for Benny to sit with him. He watched as Benny smiled and pulled out a chair and sat down. Ethan could tell that Benny's eyes were a oak brown in the dim light of the candle, just like his as well.

"Well E-may I call you that?" Benny said as he looked around the nightclub, which by now was buzzing with life as sailors and troops hit on the shy women, who blushed and giggled with their girlfriends.

Ethan had never been called E before, but he kinda liked the cute nickname given to him by his new acquaintance so he nodded.

"Well E, it looks like everyone here is being smug and enjoying themselves tonight. Everyone but you. May I ask why?" Benny said, a new expression covering his face, which Ethan interpreted as a mix of concern and wonder.

"Well Benny, ya see I am just admiring the activity of this swell joint." Ethan said, wondering if this new stranger could see right through his lie.

As Benny sat there, he could tell the man he was sitting with was clearly troubled about something. But as Benny watched Ethan's actions it slowly dawned on him, Ethan was not with a woman of any sort nor flirting or dancing with any of the single ones in the club, which was usual for men at these nightclubs.

"Hey doll face, get me and my friend here some slugs of bourbon will ya?" Ethan said to a passing woman who just gave him a disgruntled look as she kept walking. "Whattya know, can't even get a damn drink in this place." Ethan said, Benny could tell Ethan was growing more irritated.

"Ethan, may I ask you a personal question, if you don't mind?" Benny said, scooting closer to Ethan's side as Ethan nervously looked at his hands which were now clamming up.

Ethan nodded his head slowly, not sure of the impending question awaiting him.

"Well, I know it is not my place to be asking this, especially since we just met. But...are you...a homosexual?" Benny said quietly so no one else would hear.

Ethan's head shot straight up with wide eyes as he looked at Benny, mouth gaping open.

"W-why would you a-ask such a question, o-of course not! I oughta wipe that grin right off your m-mug!" Ethan said, flustered as he stammered with every word.

Benny took Ethan's hand in his and gently squeezed it, which only made Ethan even more flustered.

"Ethan, ya can be open with me. I won't tell a soul. I mean, I don't know a soul in this town but you now," Benny said.

Ethan looked down at the hand holding his, and thought about how nice it felt to have another mans hand holding his. Ethan had tried dating women in the past but he never had been able to feel any sparks with them, always dumping them after a few weeks.

"I..I mean. I-I just don't. I-I have no t-time to-" Ethan began to say before being interrupted suddenly.

"It's okay E, don't hide who you are from these fellows and their broads. And if it makes ya feels any better, I am as well." Benny whispered, causing Ethan's spine to tingle.

"B-but I can't, I can't show the world by myself. I'll be disowned and shunned by everyone I ever knew!" Ethan whined quietly.

Benny looked into Ethan's oak brown eyes, he could tell he was truly terrified. Benny knew it was even risky to be showing this much affection in a public place like this, but no one could really see in the dim light of the club tables.

"Who ever said ya have to do it alone sonny boy, I'm right here with ya." Benny said smiling as he stood up and offered Ethan his hand.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Ethan asked, looking around to see if anyone was watching what was going on.

"Ethan, may I have this dance with you?" Benny said, his eyes reflecting the gleam of the candle lit in the middle of the table.

"A-are you serious?" was all Ethan could mutter as he stared up at Benny, who was waiting for his hand to be taken.

"Ethan, you don't gotta live in the shadows forever. Don't worry I'll be up there the whole time to protect ya. If any wise guy has a problem, well I'll just wipe their mug clean!" Benny said, causing Ethan to look around before a small smile came to his face.

Slowly Ethan raised his hand and let his fingers intertwine with Benny's as Benny helped him up from his seat and walked with him to the dance floor, filled with dames and soldiers dancing. A woman with a red silk dress that flowed down to her ankles was singing into the microphone, as a big band ensemble played a slow song behind her.

"Look at the gams on that doll!" Benny playfully whispered into Ethan's ear, causing him to laugh too loud.

As they made their way to the middle of the dance floor, Benny turned and faced Ethan's. Looking into his eyes he could still see fear in them.

"Don't worry, I got ya E. I promise I won't let them hurt you!" Benny said, as he slowly took Ethan's hands and placed one on his waist and took the other in his hand.

"I trust you." Ethan said simply and sweetly.

As the two started dancing, a gasp arose from the crowd as they started taking notice of the two. Slowly but surely the band quit playing and people got up from their seats to witness the spectacle. Some other couples stopped dancing while some just didn't pay any attention and kept going. Ethan could feel hundreds of eyes burning into him at that moment, but he just buried his head into Benny's shoulder and focused on what he was feeling in his heart at that moment, love.

"Look at those fairies dancing, how sick!" Ethan heard one man yell.

"How immoral and wrong, don't they know they could be with a beautiful woman like me instead?" One woman said loudly, causing some rolling eyes from others.

"Hey! Fags get off the dance floor, your messing up the joint!" One soldier yelled at the two, causing Ethan to feel Benny's hands tighten into fists.

"Hey, whats it to ya!" Benny suddenly pulled away and screamed at the crowd, "We ain't hurting nobody, so how about y'all go about ya biz and leave us alone. And if yous got a problem, well I'll just fix that real quick!" Benny hollered at everyone, rolling up his sleeves revealing toned muscles. Much of the crowd backed away and went back to their seats, while some men and women gave disgusted looks and returned to drinking and dancing and the band resumed playing.

Benny turned back to holding Ethan in his arms and smiled at him sweetly.

"Ya see, I got your back!" Benny whispered, leaning his head onto Ethan's.

"Thank you." Ethan said looking up into Benny's eyes.

"For what? Defending us?" Benny asked puzzled.

"For everything." he said, "for showing me I shouldn't be afraid of myself. And that I should open my heart to people like you."

"No problem E, I'll always be here for you!" Benny said, as the two leaned closer and closer together and closed their eyes. Suddenly they felt as their lips met in a sweet kiss, causing sparks to fly between each other in that moment. As the night went on, the two danced away. Laughing and opening up to each other about their lives, till eventually it was the late hours of the night and they left. As the cold winter air bit into the city of New York, you could barely see through the snow, the figure of two men holding hands walking down Broadway towards Greenwich Village.

_**The End**_


End file.
